1. Technical Field
This document relates to a corrugated crust and forming assembly for the same and a corrugated crust roller grill system.
2. Background
Roller grills exist and are common in, but not limited to, self-serve locations such as convenient stores because they can provide a flexible work environment with the capability to serve from both sides and can cook items in approximately 10-15 minutes. The items can then remain rolling on the roller grill and picked up by a consumer without having to wait. Some feature, for example, stainless steel rollers and a body, one or more separate on/off switches to operate front rollers and/or rear rollers and one or more separate variable heat controls. However, current roller grills are limited to the food items they can cook and/or reheat, namely cylindrical food items such as hot dogs, burritos, egg rolls, corn dogs, rolled tacos, and the like, positioned between rollers so that they do not “roll” off the end of the grill, but roll in place.